(instructions): The Histopathology Core (Core B) is an established Core facility of the Program Project that has the overall goal to enhance and facilitate the research of the individual Research Units by providing the following histological services to Program members: 1. Fixation, processing, embedding, and storage of tissues a. Assistance with tissue collection and fixation b. Processing and embedding in paraffin c. Freezing of tissues d. Storage of fixed and processed specimens 2. Tissue sectioning a. Preparation of paraffin sections b. Preparation of frozen and live tissue sections 3. Standard and immunohistological staining procedures a. Standard and specialized histochemical staining b. Immunohistological staining with enzyme- or fluorochrome-labeled antibodies c. Antigen retrieval and signal amplification methods d. TUNEL and BrdU assays for detection of apoptotic and proliferating cells 4. Assistance with design, microscopic analysis, and data interpretation of histological studies a. Advice on experimental design of histological studies b. Assistance with microscopic analysis, histological evaluation, and photodocumentation c. Training in tissue collection, staining methods, and histological interpretation The Core is fully equipped and has highly experienced personnel to provide these services at the highest technical quality in a cost-effective manner.